


Storm Front [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs Made Them Do It, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Forgiveness, M/M, Non-Consensual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: "Finch," he breathes. Closing his eyes only makes his head spin harder. Suddenly it's difficult to think, more so with every passing second. "We have a problem."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm Front](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415915) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> Thanks to dreamlittleyo for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/6zp3d93ksodf9kttdyn7tpfbxkpgbyf5)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music Credits: "Storm Front" by Billy Joel.


End file.
